


Awkward Questions; Tough Answers

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Nobody had ever expected the question that Mikey had asked that one fateful afternoon. And, because of this, nobody had ever planned out how to answer it.





	Awkward Questions; Tough Answers

"Have you guys ever wanted to be with your own kind?"

That question stopped all activity in the lair, and everyone looked to Mikey, who had the saddest of looks on his face.

"What... brought this question on?" Donnie asked.

Mikey shrugged, sniffling as he wrapped his arms around himself. The feelings of guilt were radiating off the little turtle like gamma rays, and no one knew how to stop said rays. Without having to delve deeper into the question, that is.

"Well then... let's get specific. What do you mean by, our own kind?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you guys know how we're different species of turtles," Mikey started. "and I was wondering if, maybe we'd thrive...  _better_... if we went off and lived with our own species. With our  _real_ brothers, and even sisters."

Donnie looked to Raph and Leo with intense worry. The way Mikey had stressed the word  _real_ , made it seem like he didn't want the word to be in the sentence in the first place.

"Mikey, we  _are_ real brothers." Raph replied.

"NO WE'RE  _NOT_ _!_ WAKE UP, RAPH!" Mikey sobbed, making his brothers reel back.

"WE'RE NOT  _BROTHERS!_ WE'RE JUST MUTANTS WHO  _HAPPENED_ TO ALL BE TURTLES! WE'RE NOTHING MORE THAN UNRELATED ANIMALS WHO CALL OURSELVES BROTHERS! NONE OF US ARE BLOOD RELATED, AND NONE OF US WOULD EVER BE TOGETHER IF WE HADN'T BEEN MUTATED!" Mikey wailed, making himself seem smaller as he continued on with his awful rant.

No one said anything in response, shock and horror flowing through their minds.

Mikey sobbed, burying his head in his hands and trying to keep himself from at least escalating into a panic attack state of mind.

"Mike-"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT MY NAME! I DON'T HAVE A  _NAME_ , AND NEITHER DO YOU!" Mikey screamed, gripping his head and trying to keep himself in as much of a controlled state of mind as possible.

Silence ensued.

"...it's the hard truth, and I don't want it to be..." Mikey whimpered.

Leo said nothing, moving closer to Mikey and sitting next to him. Mikey did nothing to push Leo away, and didn't react to the side hug he'd received.

"I've felt it too. If that helps you feel better. You're not the only one who's had doubts about our dynamic." Leo sighed.

Mikey sniffled, looking up at Leo.

"Yeah, I know. Me, the cool, laid-back one of the group, worrying about something like that. Hard to believe." Leo chuckled.

Mikey frowned, leaning against Leo and sighing shakily.

"We can still be a family. Even if we aren't blood related." Leo assured.

"But, don't you want to be with other Sliders? Other turtles who you can actually connect with?" Mikey asked.

"Are you kidding? No other turtle could connect with me like you guys do! You three are the total package! The perfect amount of drama, anger, annoyance, happiness, hugs, the occasional kiss, and art of every kind! All of that rolled together, and you get the perfect sushi roll of a family!" Leo chimed.

Mikey giggled, nuzzling against Leo's plastron and sniffling once more.

"Mike, there is no way that any of us would trade in our awesome family for some mediocre turtle group! We are the  ** _BEST_** family in the history of  ** _EVER!!!!!!!!_** _"_   Leo screamed, standing up and raising Mikey in the air.

"Look at our home! We've built this together! And we'll be together until the end of time!" Leo shouted.

Mikey laughed, squealing with surprise as he was taken from Leo by Donnie.

"This belongs to  _me_ , thank you very much." Donnie huffed, yelping as Raph grabbed Mikey.

"Wrong sir! He belongs to  ** _ME!_** _"_   Raph shouted, running off, Mikey in his arms like a baby.

"Get back here! Don't worry Mikey! We will avenge you!" Leo shouted, he and Donnie running after Raph.

"Help! I'm being Turtle-napped!" Mikey squealed, laughing as Leo and Donnie dogpiled Raph, each of them doing their best to wrap Mikey in the tightest hug.

In the end, Donnie "won," and he gloated about it greatly, even as the quartet settled down to fall asleep in the living room.

"I'm glad you guys are my brothers." Mikey yawned, a smile on his face as he drifted off.

Donnie and Raph smiled fondly, taking Mikey's lead, and letting themselves fall asleep.

Leo, however, stayed awake, and curled as close to Mikey as possible, hit right in the center of the heart as he thought over every word Mikey had cried out. Each word had been filled with such venom and sadness. Had each been laced with refusal of the truth. Had each been decorated like arrows, ready to be shot into everyone's hearts.

Things like that weren't supposed to plague Mikey. Things like that were for Leo to handle, to carry with him, as he was the only one (save for Donnie) who could handle such a truth.

Mikey didn't deserve this, and Leo would do his best to make sure Mikey could never feel this way about his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Donnie is like, High-Key protective of Mikey, but I also see Leo as being Low-Key protective of Mikey.
> 
> Each of them would do everything possible to keep Mikey safe, obviously, but I feel like Leo and Donnie are closer to Mikey in terms of protective instinct.


End file.
